


Broomsticks, Cauldrons, Toadstools and The Ground

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, Gen, Multi, Slow Burn, WITCHES AU, ish, just editing the story line slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on a Fla's post, also her (very, very) late birthday gift</p><p>Basically a Witches AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Flaviana’s the 100 ladies as witches post. Later in the work you will see an asterisk, it’s because I am unsure how many they started off with and how their population works, it has puzzled me since I started the show.
> 
> I have this weird thing in my head about witches, if it isn’t obvious just ask and I’ll tell you about it.
> 
> I am on tumblr, and ff.net, all under the same name
> 
> On another note, this is a (very belated) birthday present for Flaviana.

It is said that when the War started the witches went one of three ways; to fight with the soldiers, to heal the soldiers or disappeared off the face of the Earth. Some people blamed the witches for starting the War, the old practices started again (particularly those seen in the Salem Witch Trials).

When people went to the space station, some of the more tyrannical countries tried to ensure that no witches made it onto their ships. However, the testing that they used was unreliable to say the least. People tended to forget that witches could edit the perception of those around them. Not a lot, just enough so that the test results came out in their favour.

Of the three thousand* who went up, only five percent were witches. So the general population started to believe that there were no witches on their stations. Because the people did not believe in witches, some of the more radical ideas about them took hold on the stations. Ideas like the cause of the War were witches and other general propaganda from before the War took hold.

When the stations joined together, some of the more radical stations held onto the belief that witches were to blame, this became reflected in the Exodus Charter. This prejudice echoed through the entire Ark, the five percent population dropped to one percent, who couldn’t even practice in the safety of their own homes.

So what little knowledge (so much had been lost during the War, all the schools, the arts, the different kinds of magic’s that they could perform) that the witches had gathered over their thousands of years of existence was lost. Each witch on the Ark passed on the knowledge if they could, but who knows how much survived to now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarke was taught by her paternal grandmother; she had taught her all she knew about witchcraft. She had helped Clarke divine the source of her abilities, to find where her magic was rooted.

The results both surprised and comforted them, on one hand the abilities of healing and the light magic that accompanied it was basically expected because of her mother and her influence. However, the actual light element manipulation, force field capabilities and the ice magic (it wasn’t that strong, it manifested itself as the dark portion of her abilities because no person is wholly good or evil) were all a surprise.

Clarke grew up keeping her abilities a secret, something that only her father knew about. Because if her mother knew it would be a death sentence. Not even Wells was allowed to know. And no one did until she reached the Ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven’s abilities didn’t appear until she was nearly nine years old and starving, she had wedged herself in the smallest place available in her apartment, she had been thinking about how much she wished she had gone and visited Finn, instead of coming home to her drunk mother.

She had been wishing so hard that she was outside his door and suddenly she was there. She didn’t know the full range of her abilities, what she could do because whenever she started to practice someone would interrupt her.

When she was ten she discovered she could make herself look like other people, at thirteen it was too change objects into other things. She couldn’t make food but everything else was at her fingertips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Octavia’s abilities always surrounded her, the night she was born a power outage had occurred on their deck. Whenever she cried, the lights would seem to flicker and the shadows in the corners would darken.

Bellamy didn’t know what it meant so he started to research it in the library, he found witches. Though due to Ark’s perspective on them he found very little about them, and what he did talked only of evil creatures bent on causing destruction.

He did his best to protect her; she was his sister, his responsibility.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of Season 1

When Clarke was shoved into the cellher powers nearly acted out, she managed to control them… just. She wanted to freeze it over, freeze the entire Ark, but her grandmother’s words came back to her (the Grandmother who had been “burned”, by a flash fire in the air duct before being floated) “A loud witch is a dead witch.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven only ever used her abilities in dire situations, like when her mother was after her. She was never caught, the Grandmother she never knew was “burnt” like all the other witches in space. So she was never caught, she was too strong for that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Octavia found a journal that used to belong to her Grandmother, the one who had died of some disease. In the journal was detailed knowledge about witches and their abilities. She’d read over it when she was alone in their rooms or stuffed in that stupid hole in the ground. Study it for hours and hours to try and find out the origin to the shadows that always crept around her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Clarke landed on the ground, she almost considered using her abilities. If she was actually in practice, she might have been able to stop the spear that pierced Jasper. She put something around herself when she fell into the trap, something that would have soften the fall but not stop it completely. (She looked into Bellamy’s eyes and she could almost felt her power spike and as she stared into the depths of his eyes, she would swear that he knew what she was.)

She couldn’t risk using them when she was with Wells, because even on the ground he was righteous and believed the teachings from the Ark (prominently those involving witches).

She was never alone with Jasper and therefore could not risk using her abilities on him (a white light surrounding your hand might give it away a little). She used the knowledge that her Grandmother had left her, to find plants that were useful (for medicinal, magical and edible purposes) and which things should be avoided at all costs.

When she saw the way that the group reacted to Murphy she knew she would never be able to reveal her powers. That they were too stuck in their ways to ever change (it probably had to do with the social norm being the death penalty;, therefore any other options were no longer an option).

In the little time she could get (mainly when she was unable to sleep) she’d sneak to the top level of the drop ship and practice her abilities. She’d sit on the top or second level of the drop ship, with a torch beside her and see what she could do with the lights. She started out on making patterns in it, then used the light to move things (she had limited success and her Grandmother always said that attacks were more associated with dark abilities, “Light magic is all about healing, about balance. Where dark damages, light repairs.” She could almost hear her Grandmothers voice in that moment, but she had no idea what it meant. She’d never encountered dark magic so she’d never known how it worked). She’d gone on to trying to practice her force fields. She found that her abilities had more to do with a physical shield like to stop an object, like a spear or a bullet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven had gone to Nygel for a pressure regulator, not wanting to risk using her abilities in front of Abby. When she’d heard the asking price, she’d gone deep into engineering to find a hunk of metal that she could use to create the needed part.

When Raven landed on the Ground after a life in space she felt free. She felt safe. For maybe the first time in her life. She looked into Clarke’s eyes and felt a connection there. But she quickly dismissed it. She was on the Ground, with Finn.

When she found her radio missing, to say she was pissed was an understatement. Catching up with the shit head who had stolen it (was a bit of a hike up the hill for someone who had never walked on Earth before). But when she found herself staring up into chocolate brown eyes, her anger seemed to melt away a bit. Or maybe that was Clarke’s hand on her elbow?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Octavia’s ability, for the first time in her life, faded when she landed on Earth, not that she cared about that. It was one less thing to constrain her. She didn’t think about it at all actually.

The only time she tried to use her abilities was when she was in that stupid cave. The Grounder didn’t react when the shadows seemed darker. He was a little confused when she hit him with the dark energy, but most people were.

(He never asked about it, and she didn’t tell.)


End file.
